Feel Again
by landmilk
Summary: [Chansoo;Kaisoo/Yaoi/Rating M] Kyungsoo beranggapan wajahnya jelek, karena wajahnya itulah yang membuat dia menjadi seorang yang penyendiri
1. Chapter 1

Title: Feel Again

Chapters: twoshot

Rating: NC- 17

Genre: AU, romance, angst.

Characters: Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai

**Feel Again**

Kyungsoo selalu menganggap dirinya jelek. Matanya terlalu besar hingga membuat orang yang menatapnya ngeri, bibirnya tebal, dan pipinya bulat. Dia tidak menyukai wajahnya. Karena wajahnya itu pula yang membuatnya menjadi seorang penyendiri. Dia takut berbicara dengan orang, takut mereka berpikir dia sangat jelek.

Tapi setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan senyumannya yang tak penah hilang dari wajahnya yang tampan membuat diri Kyungsoo berubah. Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, dia sudah sering membaca novel atau film berbau romantisme sebelumnya. Dan sekarang dia dapat merasakannya. Saat jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika didekat pemuda jangkung itu. Hari- harinya yang dulu selalu buram, menjadi cerah saat melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang hanya tertuju padanya.

.

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat imut, Soo," Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo di balik kacamata besarnya. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka, mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol. Hatinya meluap bahagia saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, dia menunduk malu menyembunyikan pipinya yang ia rasa mulai merona. "Terimakasih Chanyeol, kau terlalu memuji."

Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi memegang gelas beralih merangkup pipinya dan tesenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang putih. "Lihatlah pipimu. Merah! Kau malah semakin imut."

Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol, jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, pipinya semakin memerah. "Jangan bercanda terus. Ayo bantu aku kerjakan tugas kita," katanya dengan nada kesal untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi seriusnya berusaha berkonsentrasi kepada tugas yang dia kerjakan. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa fokus dengan jantungnya yang terus menerus berdetak cepat.

Saat mereka berjalan pulang, hujan tiba- tiba turun membasahi tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo memeluk tas ranselnya agar laptop yang didalamnya tidak terkena air. Mereka berlari menuju tempat terdekat untuk berteduh. Mereka berteduh di depan sebuah toko buku, Chanyeol memasang tudung hoodienya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal. "Tadi langit tidak mendung."

Kyungsoo menggigil kedinginan. Dinginnya hujan menusuk hingga ketulangnya. Kyungsoo melihat ke langit, awan kelabu hitam tebal menggumpal di atas kota. "Mungkin hujannya akan berlangsung lama."

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Apartemenku berjarak 3 menit dari sini, apa kau mau berteduh sebentar di flatku?"

Kyungsoo tidak menduga akan mendapatkan tawaran dari Chanyeol, dia bingung. Chanyeol bertanya kepadanya untuk kedua kalinya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dengan mata membulat kaget. Chanyeol memegang tangannya erat menyuruhnya agar bersiap- siap untuk berlari secepat yang dia bisa. Mereka meninggali tempat itu, Kyungsoo berlari kesusahan karena air hujan dan langkah panjang Chanyeol. Mereka sampai ke apartemen Chanyeol dengan basah kuyup. Apartemen itu lebih luas dan bagus ketimbang miliknya. Tetapi tidak lebih rapi daripada apartmennya.

"Buka bajumu."

"Hah?" pipinnya seketika berubah warna.

Chanyeol menyodorkan pakaian yang di lipat rapi. "Kau mau memakai bajumu yang basah itu?"

Kyungsoo baru menyadari pertanyaan Chanyeol, segera di terimanya pakaian Chanyeol dengan wajah memerah. Setelah mengganti pakaiaannya dengan pakaian Chanyeol yang kebesaran, dia mendatangi Chanyeol yang tengah menyiapkan dua gelas cokelat hangat. Chanyeol menoleh setelah mendengar langkah kakinya.

"Wah bajuku terlalu besar untuk ukuranmu, maaf ya," Chanyeol memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari atas ke bawah.

Kyungsoo memegangi kerah kaus Chanyeol, pundaknya sangat kecil hingga membuat kerah kaus tersebut memperlihatkan pundak dan sebagian dada atas. Dia memakai baju Chanyeol dan dapat mencium aroma deterjen. "Tidak masalah."

Chanyeol lalu tersenyum, mengangkat gelas berisi cokelat hangat. "Mau?"

Mereka menunggu hujan sambil menonton TV, hingga malam pun hujan tidak berhenti. Chanyeol menyuruhnya agar menginap di apartemennya hingga besok. Kyungoo menerimanya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa tetapi Chanyeol melarangnya dan menyuruhnya agar tidur di ranjangnya sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tidur di sofa.

Dengan perasaan tidak nyaman karena membiarkan Chanyeol tidur di sofa, dia menaiki ranjang empuk itu, memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur.

Esoknya Kyungsoo terbangun dengan perasaan bingung dimana dia berada, tetapi setelah mengingat kejadian kemarin Kyungsoo tersadar. Dia berjalan keluar kamar untuk menemui Chanyeol, sang pemilik apartemen masih tertidur pulas dengan kaki berada di luar sofa. Pasti tidak enak tidur di sofa. Kyungsoo mengambil selimut lalu melapisi tubuh Chanyeol dengan pelan. Dia mengamati wajahnya yang damai, Chanyeol sangat tampan tanpa senyuman lebarnya. Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Kyungsoo menyingkapkan rambut Chanyeol yang menutupi wajahnya.

Kyungsoo berencana memasak sarapan untuk mereka. Dia menyajikan masakannya di atas meja makan dan duduk menatap keluar jendela sambil menunggu Chanyeol bangun. Embun pagi menetes perlahan di permukaan kaca itu.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol memasuki ruangan, dia mengusap matanya. Rambut cokelatnya berantakan. Tapi dia tetap tampan.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol melihat meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan yang telihat enak. Dia menujuk kearah makanan tersebut. "Kau yang membuat semua ini?" tanyanya terkejut. Kyungsoo mengangguk bangga. Chanyeol menarik kursi lalu duduk di depannya, dia meraih sendok lalu menyendok sup dan menyicipinya. "Enak sekali, kau pintar memasak ternyata."

Kyungsoo berterimakasih, Chanyeol selalu memujinya dan itu semua tulus. Kyungsoo senang mendengar pujian dari Chanyeol. Selama mereka makan, Chanyeol bercerita tentang keluarganya. Dia mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan yang cantik dan baik hati dan dia bekerja sebagai seorang broadcaster di sebuah stasiun televisi. Saat Chanyeol masih kecil, dia senang memelihara farret bahkan pernah mengikuti kontes hewan imut itu. Terkadang Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar cerita Chanyeol, hidup Chanyeol terdengar lebih cerah ketimbang kehidupannya.

Setelah makan pagi selesai, Kyungsoo ngotot ingin mencucikan piring bekas Chanyeol sebagai tanda terimakasihnya. Chanyeol mengambil piring bekas makan mereka lalu meletakkannya di atas meja makan, kedua tangan besarnya memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Wajah mereka berdekatan, hidung mereka bersentuhan, hingga bibir hangat Chanyeol berada di miliknya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya membeku tidak percaya dengan tindakan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah dia harus membalas ciuman Chanyeol, dia bukan seorang yang pandai berciuman.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, ibu jarinya menyentuh permukaan bibir Kyungsoo. Cara Chanyeol menatapnya sangat berbeda. "Kau sangat cantik, Kyungsoo."

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin Kyungsoo mulai menjauhi Chanyeol, wajahnya selalu memerah ketika melihatnya. Kyungsoo terus memikirkan kejadian itu dan terus menerus meraba bibirnya. Apakah arti dari ciuman itu pertanda Chanyeol menyukainya? Apakah perasaan Kyungsoo terbalaskan. Dia mulai jarang menemui Chanyeol dikarenakan dia tidak mempunyai waktu luang ditambah ujian semakin dekat. Kyungsoo menjadi lebih fokus belajar.

Kyungsoo selalu membuat kata- kata jika dia bertemu Chanyeol. Haruskah dia bertanya kepada Chanyeol apa maksud ciuman itu atau berpura- pura ciuman itu tidak terjadi. Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

Suara sang penyanyi di tempatnya ia bekerja sangat merdu, matanya terpejam menghayati nyanyiannya. Dia berdiri di atas panggung kecil di tengah kafe. Kyungsoo hanya menonton dari dapur, dia bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring. Kyungsoo sangat memimpikan berdiri di atas panggung dan bernyanyi, di kelilingi banyak orang yang memuji suaranya, diiringi oleh suara tepuk tangan penonton. Kyungsoo selalu bertanya, kapan dia akan menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Sang penyanyi mengakhiri nyanyiannya lalu membungkuk berterimakasih kepada pengunjung kafe. Banyak para pengunjung bertepuk tangan untuknya, sedikit rasa iri muncul di benak Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo hendak berbalik untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda, matanya terhenti saat melihat sosok jangkung berdiri di depan pintu kafe. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol mengenakan hoodie dan topi.

_Kenapa Chanyeol bisa tahu tempatku bekerja? Apa dia datang mengunjungiku?_

Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya dan celemek hitamnya. mungkin dia harus menyapanya. Kyungsoo sangat merindukan Chanyeol.

Dilihatnya sang penyanyi berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya ke salah satu meja kosong. Mereka tampak sangat akrab, sang penyanyi tertawa lepas diikuti Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat bahagia tanpanya, dia memberikan senyuman manis kepada sang penyanyi.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya. Pemandangan yang membuatnya ingin berteriak, si penyanyi mencium Chanyeol. Diremasnya ujung kelemek hingga menjadi kusut, Kyungsoo berbalik dan segera mencuci. Dia tidak menyadari sedang mencuci sebuah pisau hingga membuat jarinya tergores karena terlarut emosinya. Perih. Kyungsoo menghisap darah yang keluar sambil menahan suara isakan tangisnya. Menghisap perihnya luka.

.

Pecahan keramik berserakan di lantai, cairan berwarna cokelat mengotori lantai kayu apartemen. Setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Chanyeol berpacaran dengan penyanyi kafe bernama Baekhyun membuat dadanya sesak. Kyungsoo terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia menangis, berteriak kesal, mencaci maki Chanyeol, mengatai dirinya sendiri buruk rupa. Dia meluapkan kemarahannya dengan melempar barang yang berada di dekatnya. Kedua mata Kyungsoo menjadi sembab dan bibirnya membengkak karena di gigit olehnya. Diraihnya buku hariannya. Dia menuliskan

_April, 5 _

_Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku harusnya menyadari tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin mencintaiku dengan wajahku yang jelek. Kenapa aku harus di takdirkan mempunyai wajah ini. Aku menyesal telah mengenalnya._

_._

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki bar yang berada di pinggir kota, sebenarnya dia merasa takut memasuki tempat seperti itu. Seorang bartander bertanya apa yang akan dia minum Kyungsoo dengan ragu memilih whiskey yang belum pernah dia minum. Si bartender mengambil sebotol cairan berwarna gelap bertuliskan Black Label, menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas kaca lalu meletakkannya di depan Kyungsoo. Dia memperhatikan minuman itu dan menegaknya dalam sekali tegukan, rasanya aneh dan aromanya menusuk. Tidak lama, Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya terasa hangat. Pandangannya berubah tidak fokus. Kepalanya terasa berat tetapi beban pikirannya melayang jauh.

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh seseorang, walaupun pandangannya buram tetapi dia bisa melihat wajah orang tersebut. Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, kedua tangan besar Chanyeol menopang tubuhnya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol. Aroma khas tubuh Chanyeol memasuki hidungnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo di tempat tidur lalu pergi. Lama Kyungsoo menatap langit- langit kamar bercat putih itu, menjernihkan sedikit pikirannya. Kyungsoo bariu tersadar dia berada di apartemen Chanyeol, dia berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Kyungsoo berjalan sempoyongan menuju keluar kamar, dilihatnya Chanyeol berlari kearahnya dengan air muka khawatir.

"Kau tidak boleh keluar," tangannya mencegat pergelangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyentakkan pegangan Chanyeol dan menuju pintu keluar apartemen.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau sangat aneh akhir- akhir ini? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, aku yang menemukanmu di bar itu!" Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar mengahadapnya.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin merasakan sakit hati lagi saat melihat Chanyeol. Dagunya terangkat oleh jari- jari Chanyeol. Sepasang mata indah menatapnya lembut.

"Aku baru pertama kali ini melihatmu berada di bar. Ada apa denganmu, Soo? Pasti kau punya alasan mendatangi tempat seperti itu."

Kyungsoo memberanikan dirinya menatap Chanyeol, matanya berlinang air mata. "Karena kau! Aku mencintaimu, bodoh. Kau menciumku lalu berpacaran dengan orang lain," Kyungsoo meluapkan kemarahannya. "Wajahku jelek, buruk rupa. Aku tidak sesempurna Baekhyun tetapi hargailah perasaanku. Aku merasa sangat bahagia karena kau menciumku. Aku... aku seperti di permainkan."

Chanyeol menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jari, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo. "Kukira kau tidak menyukaiku, kau tidak membalas ciumanku dan setelah itu kau mendiamiku lalu menghindariku seakan- akan kau membenciku karena menciummu," dia berkata di depan bibir Kyungsoo, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. "Tetapi setelah mendengar ucapanmu ternyata perasaanku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan," Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium Kyungsoo pelan. Mereka saling memangut. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan ciuman Chanyeol yang sangat lembut.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir Kyungsoo membuatnya tertawa karena geli. Lidahnya menelusuri mulut Kyungsoo, dia dapat merasakan rasa whiskey di lidahnya.

Kyungsoo melompat, melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol dan tangannya ke leher pemuda tinggi itu. Mereka terus berciuman. Tangan Chanyeol menuruni tubuhnya hingga berhenti ke bokong Kyungsoo lalu meremasnya, Kyungsoo mendesah selama berciuman. Chanyeol membawanya ke dinding, menggosokkan kejantannya dengan milik Kyungsoo. Pemuda berpundak sempit itu semakin mendesah, mereka saling meraba, saling mendesah.

Chanyeol melepaskan pakaian Kyungsoo begitu pula sebaliknya hingga mereka telanjang. Tangan nakal Chanyeol meremas milik Kyungsoo yang berukuran kecil.

"Mmh.. Chanyeol."

Chanyeol senang mendengar desahan merdu Kyungsoo dan menatap wajahnya yang memerah. Mata Kyungsoo setengah terbuka dengan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan desahan indah, membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin memasukinya. Dia lalu membawa tubuh mereka ke dalam kamar, menghempaskan Kyungsoo di ranjang dan saling berpelukan.

Dengan pikiran masih dipengaruhi whiskey, dia mencium Chanyeol, membuka mulutnya lebar membiarkan Chanyeol menjelajahinya. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari penis Chanyeol mulai memasuki lubangnya. Kyungsoo memanjangkan lehernya, mengerang erotis. Chanyeol mengecup bahunya.

"Nghh... Kumohon," Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang dia mohonkan. Bibirnya terus mengeluarkan perkataan yang tidak dia sadari.

Mereka terus bergerak berlawanan arah, mencari titik kepuasan satu sama lain dan menyebutkan nama pasangannya.

Chanyeol memperlakukannya sangat lembut, dia tidak bermain kasar. Dia melakukannya dengan penuh cinta.

Kyungsoo lah yang pertama mencapai titik kenikmatannya disusul Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap dengan mata setengah terbuka tatapan kasih sayang dan nafsu. Chanyeol jatuh tertidur diatas perutnya. Tangan Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya.

Kyungsoo kembali menatap langit- langit ruangan, pikiran itu terlintas. Dia menangis dalam diam, bibirnya bergetar. Chanyeol tidak mungkin akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Dia hanya pengganggu. Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak ada, dia seharusnya tidak terlahirkan di dunia ini.

* * *

a/n: aloha, sori ceritanya terlalu picisan. Dan maap untuk red riding hoodnya banyak kesalahan orz. Thank u so much buat yang udah nge-review fics ku ILY 3. Big thanks buat angel yg slalu ngomelin aku. Ohya aku sengaja ngetik kelab di fic sebelumnya. Blabla akhir kata thanks yg udah baca fic ku. Psst sori klo ada kesalahn ketik lagi...


	2. Chapter 2

**chapt:2**

* * *

Setelah mereka bercinta, Kyungsoo meninggalkan Chanyeol saat dia sedang tertidur.

Kyungsoo kembali menjauhi Chanyeol, berusaha melupakan dia dan kejadian itu. Walaupun berat melupakan seseorang yang telah membekas dihatinya, usahanya sia- sia.

Dengan menggunakan tabungan dari hasil gaji yang dia terima selama bekerja, Kyungsoo mulai merubah gaya rambutnya. Dia mengecatnya menjadi merah tua dan dipotong pendek. Dia menginginkan perubahan besar pada dirinya.

.

Kyungsoo merapikan lemarinya yang mulai berantakan karena ketidak sempatannya untuk bersih- bersih. Sebuah kaus dan celana menarik perhatiannya, itu milik Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam, menyingkirkan ingatan pedih. Tidak mungkin dia terus- menerus menyimpan pakaian Chanyeol atau membuangnya. Kyungsoo akan mengembalikannya.

Selama perjalanannya ke apartemen Chanyeol, pikirannya kacau. Terus memikirkan lelaki itu. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin bertemu Chanyeol, setelah mengembalikan pakaian Chanyeol, Kyungsoo berencana memutuskan hubungan pertemanan mereka. Kyungsoo egois, dan dia tahu. Tapi lebih baik menjauhi daripada selalu berjumpa dengan seorang yang dicintai tapi tidak akan dimilikinya.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu bercat hitam, langkah kaki dari dalam ruangan terdengar buru-buru. Sesosok berbadan tinggi muncul.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tidak menatap langsung ke matanya. "Aku hanya mengembalikan ini," Kyungsoo mengeluarkan pakaian Chanyeol yang terbungkus plastik dari tasnya, diberikannya kembali kepada pemiliknya. Tatapan Kyungsoo memasuki apartemennya. Terlihat bertumpuk- tumpuk kardus dimana- mana dan apartemennya terlihat sedikit lenggang.

Chanyeol mengetahui arah pandangnya. "Uh.. Aku akan pindah."

Akankah dia pergi jauh? Kyungsoo menunduk menatapi sepasang sepatu Converse tua miliknya. Mungkin ini pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan tinggal ditempat Baekhyun," nada bicaranya terdengar kaku, tidak seperti biasanya yang penuh energi dan bersahabat, sekarang mereka seperti orang asing yang baru pertama kali bertemu. "Jika kau ingin berkunjung aku akan memberimu alamatnya."

Hatinya mencelos, tangannya terkepal erat. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan memasang senyuman. "Terimakasih tetapi tidak. Aku harus pergi," Kyungsoo berjalan melewati koridor, membiarkan Chanyeol yang terdiam tidak sempat membalas ucapannya.

Saat berbelok Kyungsoo berlari secepatnya menuju lift, menekan tombol dengan cepat. Menyumapahi lift yang terbuka sangat lama, saat berada di dalam dia menjambak rambutnya. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding beludru lift, tubuhnya jatuh merosot. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menangis, dia hanya bisa menggeram marah.

Suara dentingan lift terdengar, dia sudah sampai dilantai dasar. Dia mulai merapikan rambutnya, mengusap wajahnya.

Langit bergemuruh, belum ada tanda- tanda hujan. Kyungsoo terus berjalan hingga hujan pun turun. Para pejalan kaki berlarian kesana- kemari mencari tempat berteduh. Dia memilih berjalan dibawah derasnya hujan, melarutkan bebannya bersama air hujan.

Titik- titik air hujan turun, tetapi tidak mengenai tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri disampingnya, tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah buku sampul berlumuran lumpur. Pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya, nafasnya tersengal- sengal.

"Susah sekali mengejarmu," dia tersenyum walaupun terlihat sekali dia berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. "Do Kyungsoo, ini milikmu."

Dia menatap buku yang telah kumal karena basah, diterimanya buku itu lalu membukanya. Buku hariannya. Tintanya tidak memudar walaupun kertasnya mulai bergelombang. Hanya sampul luar yang terkena lumpur, Kyungsoo memeluk erat bukunya. Menempel dengan kausnya yang telah basah total. Pemuda itu mungkin sudah membaca isi tulisannya. Tapi dia tidak marah. Dia dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir saat kulit mereka bersentuhan, perasaan yang sama saat dia pertama kali menyentuh Chanyeol. "Terimakasih.. Uhm."

"Kai, dan maaf tadi aku sedikit membacanya," pemuda itu mempunyai rahang yang tegas dan tatapan tajam. Kyungsoo merasa pernah mengenal Kai sebelumnya, tetapi dia tidak ingat. "Sebaiknya kita berteduh daripada hujan- hujanan seperti ini." Kai merangkul pundaknya, melindunginya dari dinginnya hujan. Dia tidak merasa kedinginan saat itu.


End file.
